Joyeux Noel!
by Whimsical Fern
Summary: This oneshot is specially dedicated to Christmas XD Once again, CountHaydee fic. Happy Holidays, everyone!


This one-shot is dedicated to the wonders of this holiday we call Christmas and everyone who agrees with me that no other holiday could compare to this one. I hope that all of you have a really merry Christmas and a wonderful new year!!!

* * *

Joyeux Noel

Night, once again, revealed itself in the form of pitch-black darkness and myriads of endlessly twinkling stars. But these stars were nothing compared to the lively, multicolored Christmas lights that engrossed the city of Paris in a feel of merriment and festivity. Sweet sounds of carols and bells added gaiety to the already joyful atmosphere of the season. Parisians of all shapes and sizes filled the snow-covered streets, carrying gifts for their loved ones with doubtless smiles on their faces. Overall, the delight of Christmas immediately played its part in bringing happiness to the entire metropolis. Nothing could ever go wrong…

"Ahhh!!!!!"

Albert ran into his fiancée's room, fearing the worst upon hearing her scream. "Eugenie! What happened?!" But before he could go any further, he stared dumbfounded at Eugenie's room, littered with her clothes, bags and shoes. He looked around and finally spotted Eugenie, who was clearly rummaging through her closet for something to wear. "Uh…Is this a bad time?"

Eugenie was much too busy to listen to Albert. Giving up, she threw her hands in the air. "Oh, goodness! What on earth am I supposed to wear for the Christmas party?!"

Albert sighed and sat on Eugenie's bed. "You need to relax, Eugenie. Christmas comes once a year, not a lifetime."

Eugenie threw Albert an angry look before searching again in her closet for a decent outfit. "Albert, this is more than just a Christmas party. Tonight, we're going to spend it at the Count of Monte Cristo's residence."

Albert raised an eyebrow. "So?" Both were raised when Albert spotted a grin on Eugenie's face.

"Let's just say I have a plan in mind…"

This doesn't look too good, thought Albert. He knew that look. He'd known that look for years. Eugenie was remembered, for Albert, not only for her short temper, but also for her confusing plots, specially concocted to 'set things straight,' so she says. The worst part was that she would always drag him along with her, making him do her dirty work. He wondered what the trouble was this time.

"So what are you going to do?"

Eugenie's second grin startled Albert more than the first. She was planning something big, and that made him worry.

"It's about time for those two to finally end up together."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" 

Albert and Eugenie entered the Count of Monte Cristo's golden ship found under Number 30 Champs-Elysees hand in hand. The both of them were greeted by many of their good friends, including Valentine, Maximilian, Franz (yes, he's alive), Lucien, Beauchamp and Renaud.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" said Franz, putting a hand on Albert's shoulder. "What do you think of this place? Not too shabby, am I right?"

Albert looked around with intense awe. The golden walls were adorned with various decorations, such as lights and wreaths. The ceiling shone with colorful lights as well, illuminating the room in distinct hues and shades. Across the room, he could see a Christmas tree standing more than fifteen feet tall. It had everything, lights and ornaments, yet there was something missing.

"Hey, how come there's no star on top of the tree?"

Eugenie reached into her purse and brought out a brilliant star ornament. "Didn't I tell you? I volunteered to pick out the star for this tree. I told Haydee a few days ago."

Albert frowned. "Don't tell me this is…"

"Phase one." Eugenie winked.

Lucien peered over his shoulder and smiled. "Speaking of Haydee, here she comes now."

Haydee entered the room and, seeing all her guests, smiled brightly as she approached them. She was dressed in her usual kimono dress with long sleeves and a large gap on the front that showed part of her chest.

"Merry Christmas," she spoke softly. "I'm glad that you all could make it to the party."

"Same here, Haydee," Eugenie replied. "By the way, I brought the star." She showed the star ornament to Haydee.

"Well, that's good. Bertuccio already assembled a ladder beside the tree so you could place it on top."

"Oh?" Eugenie said with a false tone of disbelief in her voice. Albert rolled his eyes. "I was hoping that you would be the one to put it on the tree."

"Me?"

* * *

"Mademoiselle Haydee, please be careful!" 

Haydee looked down at Bertuccio from atop the ladder, giving him a worry-free smile. "I'll be all right, Bertuccio. Don't worry."

Finally reaching the very peak of the tree, Haydee gave a light, dainty tiptoe and placed the star on top. She took a moment to gaze at the golden star before her and smile warmly. She was too distracted to notice the Count finally enter the room.

"There he is," Albert whispered to Eugenie. "What now?"

Eugenie turned to Albert with a sudden glint in her eye. "Forgive me, Albert."

"…?"

She gave Albert a slight shove on the chest. He suddenly lost his footing and fell forward, hitting the ladder. It started to wobble out of place. Haydee tried to hold on, but it was too late.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Haydee!"

Haydee expected a rather painful landing at the bottom. Instead, she felt two firm arms support her limp body. Looking up, she instantly blushed.

"Count!"

The Count smiled lovingly as he gently put down Haydee. "Are you all right, my dear?"

"Y-Yes…" Haydee tried to hide her blushing face behind her sleeve. "Thank you for saving me…"

Eugenie gave Albert a satisfied smile. "Phase one complete. I told you he would do it."

Albert only glared angrily at his fiancée. "That hurt, you know. And Haydee might have gotten hurt, too. What made you think this would all go so smoothly?"

"I concocted the plan, remember? And besides, I have a lot of faith in those two. They'll be happy together in no time."

Albert sighed. "So what's phase two?"

* * *

"Haydee, do you still play the harp?" 

Haydee gave Eugenie a puzzled look, wondering where the question had come from. "Um…Yes, I do. Why?"

"You don't mind playing something for us, do you?"

"…!!! W-Well…I've been working on playing 'Silent Night' ever since yesterday, but I don't…"

"That's good to hear! Come on! Play it for us!"

Haydee's face flushed a deep pink as everyone crowded around her, expecting an answer. The Count approached her and took her hand, smiling at the same time. This made her blush even more.

"Give it a try. You've got nothing to lose."

Haydee stood silent for a moment, and then smiled as the Count gripped her hand tightly. Looking into his eyes, she sensed him telling her not to be afraid.

"Okay, I will. I just need to get my…"

"Harp? I got it right here!" Eugenie shoved a harp into Haydee's hands and, gripping her upper arm, led her to a nearby sofa. She gave Haydee a grin. "Good luck."

As soon as everyone was seated, Haydee sat down on the sofa and placed the harp on her lap. She plucked the strings to see if they were well-tuned. Then, closing her eyes, she started to play.

Slowly, her fingers moved with ease, expressing her innermost emotions along with the soothing melody of the song through her harp. She opened her eyes, pleased to see everyone's satisfied smiles, especially the Count's…

"…!!!"

Suddenly, she stopped. Her heart was racing as she stared at the Count, who was curious as to what made Haydee pause all of a sudden. Her fingers urged her to continue, but something inside her told her not to. She just sat there, doing nothing but look at the Count hopelessly. It pained her so much, and she felt like crying on the spot…

…The slow playing of a piano interrupted the deafening silence and brought Haydee back to her senses. It took a while for Haydee to realize that Eugenie decided to help out her young friend. She looked up and saw Eugenie playing "Silent Night" on the piano while giving her an encouraging smile.

_You can do this._

Finally convinced, Haydee smiled back at Eugenie and started playing again, this time without any doubts whatsoever. She again closed her eyes and let her fingers to the work. As she played, she let a feeling of serenity pass over her. She felt inspiration possess her, making the entire thing seem effortless. And with a final strum, she finished her piece.

She felt light-hearted as she listened to the applause of her audience. Haydee stood up and gave a soft bow. She suddenly blushed as the Count stood up as well and advanced towards her, giving her an embrace.

"Well done, Haydee," he whispered in her ear, tightening his embrace.

Eugenie grinned as she saw Haydee's face flush red. Pleased with herself, she approached Albert and held his hand, resting her head on his shoulder while gazing dreamily at the couple.

"That concludes phase two," Albert said. "I hope the next one isn't as hazardous as the first."

"It isn't," replied Eugenie. "Phase three concludes the whole plan, and in this phase, I'm not going to push those two any further. I'm just going to do one simple thing, and the rest is up to them."

* * *

"Sigh…" 

Haydee smiled to herself as she stared at the Count's make-believe night sky from atop the balcony. The sky was dark, and the moon shone brightly over the ocean. Yes…Just for a moment, she wanted to get away from all the bright lights and feel ultimate peace…

"…?"

She heard a rustling sound behind her and turned to take a look. The room was dark, no doubt, yet there was enough light in the room to tell her she was not alone.

"Count?"

Indeed, it was him. The Count slowly emerged from the darkness, his calm face illuminated by the moon's soft glow. He walked towards Haydee and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Haydee asked.

The Count merely smiled. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Haydee smiled shyly and looked out at the night sky, enthralled by its magnificence. "I just felt like getting some fresh air, that's all…"

"I see."

A strong wind blew from the east, making Haydee shiver slightly. Noticing this, the Count wrapped his arms around Haydee from behind, resting his chin on her right shoulder. Haydee's body stiffened for a moment, and it relaxed as she felt his warmth spread all over her body. She closed her eyes and felt reality slip away…that is, until a little snowflake landed right on her nose.

"…?"

Looking up, Haydee smiled warmly as she watched the snow fall slowly to the sea. "I never knew we had snow down here."

The Count smiled. "I may have made a few modifications," he replied.

Haydee looked behind her and spotted the Count staring at something above them. Thinking it was the snow, she looked up as well. She was mistaken.

It was a mistletoe.

"I didn't see that when I came in," she said.

"Neither did I."

The Count looked down at Haydee in a long, lingering gaze, making her feel both relaxed and nervous at the same time. He felt her body shake nervously, sensing that they were both thinking the same thing. Smiling, he went closer and, closing his eyes, he kissed her.

Haydee closed her eyes, feeling tears run down her cheeks. The kiss lasted for just a few seconds, but for her, they felt like an eternity. As soon as they let go, she embraced the Count and smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas, my lord," she whispered.

He smiled and embraced Haydee back, stroking her hair. "Merry Christmas, Haydee. Consider this a present from me."

The couple held hands and watched as the snow descended from the heavens, giving comfort to them as they sealed their love in a second kiss.

* * *


End file.
